jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Circle Hunter
Welcome Welcome to Jadusable Wiki, and thank you for your edit! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us. :Please remember to every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Remember to sign your name with four ~ as well! If you're using the Visual mode when editing you can use the signature button: instead. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Immortallies (Talk) 01:46, August 24, 2011 Hey Circle, Wolf Here SOIKELBRO. This is Wolf. I'm... not even sure if this is how I'm supposed to be doing this, or if we're even supposed to be typing this stuff in a talk page. Anyways, just saying that this is my account, and that I will be able to help out in some Wiki Discussions, and will try to help with the Wiki as much as I can, though I'm not sure how much help I could be, and that I'll only be able to get on at night mostly... for now. WOLFCAT44 21:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) AKA WOLFCAT Mora left? So, Immoralies left? And if she did, the "Welcome!" message is kinda've ironic. I know she put the wiki in your hands, but has she quit the wiki? 22:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC)TheFlamingBeast98 Yeah, it's been like that since around December, I think. She quit because people never edited and it seems like the game is dead forever. I wanted to keep this place up, so she left it to me. The message she gave us is on the main page, in the Letter from the Editor area. It should explain better than I can xD Circle Hunter (talk) 21:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if you are around anymore bur someone screwed up BEN`s page on the wikia. Just letting you know. Spanosa contacted me through WH and I handled it. And the YSHDT.net one. Sign your post next time anon. Immortallies (talk) 19:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Videos template When the ARG was still going my personal project for the wiki was to make a page for every ARG video and link them together in a Videos template (the same way I did with the ARG Characters template you can see around the site). I never finished the project so I never finished the template. However it's not doing anybody any good sitting there half-finished, because it does link to every video page the wiki currently has. So I've gone through and added it to the Category and the Guide page and noted where the rest of the videos can be found. Immortallies (talk) 23:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I've been very busy these last few weeks, and I'd just like to thank you for that. I just saw that you fixed the anon screwups too, and I'm glad someone was able to before it got out of hand. Circle Hunter (talk) 15:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC)